User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Harry and Marv VS Wario and Waluigi
'Sup everyone and welcome to my fourteenth battle! Yeah....this battle was supposed to be released yesterday, but due to some problems I have to wait 24 hours. Eh, it's important that this bout it's finally released. And yeah, like always I'm very glad that I get more readers and more comments as my series goes and my message to you is like always : make sure to vote who won, who's next and also leave a constructive opinion! I can't wait to see your suggestions and I can't thank you enough for getting me this far! :) Let's get to the point! This battle features the main antagonists of the first two Home Alone ''films, Harry and Marv rapping against the antagonists of Nintendo's ''Mario series, Wario and Waluigi to see who is the most dangerous, but yet silly duo. And to make this battle even better, I have Lexi guest starring as Wario and Waluigi. Thank you so much and hope you enjoy your new username. ;) Beat : Eat Em Up ['''Note:' Harry is red, Marv is blue, Wario is yellow, Waluigi is purple, and when both teams are rapping together, the text is regular.]'' Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Harry and Marv :' (starts at 0:25) Time for these bandits to Smash the lame'' Bros! This will be your end! And Wario, I’m gonna beat you purple, ‘till you turn just like your friend Fighting those freaks lamer than Yoshi? I mean let’s be honest, that’s the truth Our victory in this battle will be even more golden, than my own gold tooth! We’re gonna rob you, than leave your sinks on! Umm…is that necessary? Well, we have to prove that we are indeed The Wet Bandits, Harry! Whatever! I don’t think you two know who you’re messing with, you have no clue! Since it’s clear that Miyamoto was high on drugs, when he made you! 'Wario and Waluigi : (0:51) Wahaha! Bro, look at these two idiots crooks trying to spit out a rhyme! Do they expect to win? If so, too bad! It's Wario and Waluigi Time! You two shoulda avoided something for once and not challenged us to rap, We don't even need lyrics to outsmart the guys who fall for any booby trap! I mean talk about stupid! You guys got yourselves knocked out by an old guy! You're bigger losers than the Marios, do we even need to try? Well bro, I think against grown ups now, these dudes don't really fare, Their chances of winning are more micro than the games at WarioWare! '''Harry and Marv : (1:16) That’s it! To be tough against some robbers, you must have indeed some guts But let’s how many disses will they spit when I’ll pop a cap in their butts! Stick to your Tennis game, we can beat you in this battle forever and ever! I mean the bitches of a giant turtle beating us? The answer is obvious: NEVEEER! So you chimpanzees better watch out! And you should better not hide! Because if your doors are open, we’ll just do our job and we’ll come inside! You’re the ones who are the losers here! And your chances to defeat us are pretty low We can also see you’re not that warui, just some rip-off’s of Abbott and Costello! 'Wario and Waluigi :' (1:42) Is that really all you got? I don't even need to cheat against you saps! Seriously, even Marv's actor thinks he's total garbage, both as a character and in rap! And Harry over here can bite me like his actor bit a kid on the movie's set, You two are so bad at stealing Christmas even the Grinch would laugh at your shit! A Goomba would make scarier crooks than you! And it'd still have more wits! You two are together so much like you're a couple. Is that why they're called "Sticky" Bandits? Be it the Olympic Games, a Kart race or a rap, we always take the gold! Now why don't you two dumbasses get back to being beat by an eight-year old! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RA-''' (The logo gets attacked by dozens of pigeons.) '''AAAAAAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAOFHISTORYYYYY!!!!! Poll Who won? Harry and Marv Wario and Waluigi Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts